Hora de Recomeçar
by Shaka Psico
Summary: Ás vezes a vida não é exatamente como esperávamos... Surpresas, frustrações e decepções ás vezes tomam o lugar de sonhos, esperanças e anseios... Após mais de 15 anos de um sólido relacionamento veio a separação repentina para Shaka e Mu... E também muitos outros acontecimentos que transformarão suas vidas para sempre. Afinal, uma hora tudo deve voltar a seu devido lugar... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Como de praxe: Saint Seiya nem os personagens desta história me pertencem, mas sim á Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e outros. Se pertencessem a mim, seria bem interessante..._

Galera bonita, essa é minha primeira long e meu Xodózinho! Amo Shaka e Mu do fundo do coração, e esta fic está sendo muito gostosa de escrever. É uma fic que veio do meu coração

Terão casais alternativos surpresa, mas o principal e oficial é Shaka e Mu.

Gostaria de agradecer à Kitsune Kiki e Alhena Kaya pela força e incentivo e a Megami Athena por suas opiniões na capa e sinopse.

Realmente espero que gostem e acompanhem!

**Prólogo**

Abriu a porta de supetão como sempre, sendo mecanicamente recebido pelo outro. Deu lhe um breve selinho, reparando que sua maneira de vestir estava cada vez mais relaxada, até mesmo hippie. O que os anos tinham feito com Mu? Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que o resultado cada vez menos parecia ser positivo. Enfim, preferiu nada comentar, afinal de que adiantaria? Outra briga? Simplesmente havia desistido de brigar.

A rotina daquela casa havia se tornado por demais rígida e maquinal. Todos agiam com tremenda agilidade e indiferença a tudo que faziam. Desde os cumprimentos até as tarefas de casa e os encontros conjugais. Não havia novidade, emoção, alegrias ou tristezas, apenas apatia. Esse era o resultado dos anos. O desesperador silêncio do descaso havia ganhado o espaço que era antes preenchido por todo tipo de sentimentos, tanto construtivos, quanto destrutivos...

Realmente aquela situação tão simples e confortável, para Shaka parecia vivível até certo ponto. Mas talvez bastasse uma gota... Uma singela e casual gota que desconheciam... Que nem ao menos imaginavam que pudesse existir... E tampouco era possível prevê-la...

Mas a vida era por vezes surpreendente e cheia de seus revezes... Deparamo-nos com situações impactantes, que podem nos levar a caminhos inesperados e sentimentos avassaladores, obrigando-nos a sair da zona de conforto e reconstruir todas as nossas perspectivas...

Haveria eles de se deparar com uma série de acontecimentos que transformariam suas vidas por completo. Porém a coragem para conseguir entender a lição por trás de cada dor e seguir em frente não era adquirida facilmente.

Recomeçar talvez fosse uma tarefa mais complexa e transformadora do que realmente pudessem imaginar...

Esse é só um prólogo pequeno, logo mais vem o primeiro capítulo, já cheio de emoções!

Espero que apreciem!

Mil Bjs

Shaka Psico


	2. Separação

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera bonita! Eis aqui o primeiro capítulo e já vem recheado de emoções! E sim, é bem triste. Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo.  
Espero que gostem e comentem! Aguardo muitos comentários ;)  
Divirtam-se

**Capítulo 1 - Separação**

-)(-

Shaka era um psicólogo convicto, sem muito sucesso na verdade. Atendia em um pequeno consultório no centro da cidade e à noite dava aulas em uma Universidade. Sempre fora muito estudioso e com algum sacrifício terminou seu mestrado em Psicologia Hospitalar, mas nunca chegou a atuar nessa área específica. Essa era uma de suas grandes frustrações. Seu caráter sempre sério e ético trazia consigo alguma dose de prepotência e intolerância, que escondiam feridas não cicatrizadas. A idade não se mostrava em seu rosto, mas trazia muitos reflexos em sua alma...

Mu era sociólogo idealista, e seu talento nunca fora realmente forte o suficiente para que pudesse estabelecer-se como profissional pesquisador. Acabou por ser professor de escola pública em dois períodos. Cobria seu sustento e necessidades simples. Havia desistido de estudar além da graduação, isso lhe trouxera algumas frustrações. Sua personalidade era contraditoriamente delicada e intensa, cheia de sonhos, fantasias e decepções. Em seu íntimo sentira que perdera muito tempo com a inércia e desilusão. Talvez agora fosse tarde demais...

Em realidade nada pareciam ter em comum, além de um relacionamento de cerca de 15 anos que havia sobrevivido às adversidades financeiras, sociais, intelectuais e emocionais. De alguma maneira consideravam-se bem sucedidos como casal, pois entendiam a resistência da relação por cumplicidade e compromisso sempre tão bem preservados.

Mas o tempo fez seu trabalho e quase imperceptivelmente tudo que os unia parecia esvair-se, sem ser notado. Por tempos os desentendimentos foram brutos e cruéis, mas agora reinava uma calmaria vazia.

Todos os dias Mu dava suas aulas nos períodos matutinos e vespertinos, que eram ignoradas e satirizadas por 95% dos alunos, que entendiam a sociologia, filosofia e afins como idiotices inúteis, aliado a um salário destinado ao profissional da educação que só o governo brasileiro poderia oferecer. Costumeiramente chegava cedo em casa e se dedicava com mais assiduidade às tarefas do lar, pois seu companheiro dava aulas no período noturno.

Aquela sexta-feira não era exceção, seguia seu curso como todos os outros rotineiros dias.

-)(-

-Olá Mu. – Deu-lhe um breve selinho, automático, como há muito. – Como foi seu dia? – deixou sua bolsa na mesma cadeira de sempre se dirigindo à cozinha, em busca de algo para comer.

- Oi Sha, foi o mesmo de sempre, as mesmas aulas, o mesmo desinteresse dos alunos. E você, como foi? – Continuou sentado no sofá, dedicando-se a mais um das centenas de artigos que tinha escrito ao longo dos anos, mas nunca tivera coragem de publicá-los.

- Olha, estou com um paciente um pouco complicado, muito confuso e agressivo. – Sentou-se no sofá com um prato de comida, fazendo companhia ao outro.

- Você realmente acha que terapia resolve alguma coisa? Auto centrismo realmente não é a solução para as pessoas. – Seu tom era um tanto ofensivo, o que irritou o outro.

Fazia algum tempo que não discutiam, que não se estranhavam, mas pairava no ar algo diferente naquela noite, que não conseguiam identificar bem o que era, mas estava ali.

- Resolve mais que essas porcarias que você escreve e não tem coragem de publicar, porque sabe que ninguém vai ler. – Seu orgulho tinha sido ferido, de alguma maneira aquilo lhe incomodara mais que o normal. Algo em seu coração o fez reagir de maneira bruta, estúpida. Algo que parecia tão simples, instantaneamente se tornara insuportável.

- O que, me diz? Você sente prazer em me humilhar, me diminuir, né? – largou o computador, cruzou os braços e o encarou. Milhares de mágoas, ressentimentos e más lembranças lhe vinham à alma neste momento.

- Eu? Foi você que começou, na verdade você sempre começa! – deixou o prato na mesinha de centro, havia perdido a fome. – Aliás acabou o diálogo nessa casa faz tempo! Na verdade tudo nessa casa acabou faz tempo! Não recebo nada além de um trato indiferente e sem respeito.

- Eu te trato indiferente? Você nem chega perto de mim há quanto tempo? Shaka, será que não tá apaixonadinho por algum desses pacientes aí? Já que a terapia não funciona, quem sabe sexo não resolva? – Quando percebeu já havia passado dos limites, mas não se arrependia disso, a ira o cegara por completo.

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma profissão decente, que paga as contas, que paga teus luxos! – Levantou-se farto com aquilo tudo, estava cansado de brigar.

- Isso fala, pode falar, que você me acha um fracassado, um inútil! – Também se levantara apressadamente.

- Quer saber, é isso mesmo! Você nunca fez nada da sua vida, é um fracassado! – Pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção à porta, estava cansado daquilo tudo. Nada mais fazia sentido ali naquela casa, naquela vida – Cansei de brigar! – Saiu e bateu a porta, mas não deu nenhum passo, sentou-se ali mesmo. Sua cabeça doía...

Pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, repassara os últimos 15 anos em sua cabeça, tentando achar respostas... Durante toda à noite, pateticamente sentado à porta de sua casa chegou a uma conclusão que não era agradável, não era desejável. Mas pensava não poder mais fugir dela, ou as consequências poderiam ser piores... Seria difícil, mas algo o impulsionava aquilo, não sabia bem dizer o quê. Deixara as intuições de lado e passara a afirmar-se racionalmente em suas conclusões

Entrou em casa, encontrando-o sentado no sofá, fitando o vazio. Também passara a noite em claro.

- Mu, precisamos conversar!

- Onde você estava? – Indagou sem dignar-se a olha-lo.

- Aqui mesmo, sentado atrás dessa porta. – O olhou com pesar. – Olha, precisamos conversar seriamente, pensei muito bem e...

- Fala logo Shaka!

- Acabou Mu, não dá mais... Precisamos nos separar... – Aquelas palavras o machucavam por dentro, porém não via outra solução. Não houve resposta do outro, que continuava estático. – Sabe, estamos distante um do outro há muito tempo. Somos praticamente dois estranhos dividindo uma vida que já não existe mais. Não há carinho, não há interesse. Não há mais nada Mu... E vejo essa como a única saída de não terminarmos em ódio, em ressentimento... Eu ainda te admiro e te respeito, e quero que continue assim.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – Seu coração estava apertado. Não que discordasse das palavras do outro, mas talvez essa não fosse a melhor solução... Porém seu orgulho não o deixaria intervir. Se ele queria que acabasse assim, que fosse.

- Sim, eu tenho! – Deixou uma lágrima escorrer, ocultando e exterminando-a rapidamente. – Pensei que talvez fosse melhor você ficar com o apartamento, bem, pelo menos por enquanto, até decidirmos exatamente como ficará a divisão e...

- Não quero nada seu, você o pagou praticamente sozinho. – Uma simples e intensa raiva começava a invadir-lhe o peito, não acreditava que o loiro pudesse ser tão frio e racional enquanto punha fim a um relacionamento de tantos anos. Continha as lágrimas, jamais as exporia a ele em um momento como esse.

- Não é isso Mu, construímos juntos. Por agora, para você é mais viável e compatível com sua renda. Eu consigo me virar melhor, porém gostaria de seguir utilizando o carro, que facilita meu trânsito pela cidade, que é maior. – Sua mente divagava procurando soluções lógicas, evitando se concentrar naquela realidade, que seria extremamente dolorosa quando realmente percebida.

- Faça como quiser Shaka!

- Ok, vou pegar minhas coisas, pelo menos uma parte. – Não havia como negar que aquela indiferença lhe doera um pouco. Imaginara Mu chorando, pedindo para que ele ficasse, que tentassem de novo. Na verdade, algo no fundo do seu coração pedia por isso, para que talvez, mas só talvez pudesse voltar atrás de sua decisão... Não aconteceu.

Foi até o quarto, onde fez uma grande mala com roupas, livros e objetos de uso pessoal. Na verdade o básico para sobreviver por alguns primeiros dias. Voltou até a sala, onde o ariano ainda se encontrava na mesma posição, catatônico.

- Adeus Mu! – Decepcionou-se novamente por não ouvir nada além do ensurdecedor silencio daquela sala, que parecia maior que nunca. Vagarosamente saiu, e fechou delicadamente a porta atrás de si.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta bater, deixou todos seus sentimentos extravasarem e chorou tal qual criança, quando se descobre desamparada no mundo. Era assim que Mu se sentia, desamparado, sozinho. Teve o ímpeto de ir atrás, impedi-lo de ir, mas sabia que o único que conseguiria , seria se humilhar mais e nada obter. Por mais que doesse, talvez, mas só talvez Shaka tivesse razão. Acabou.

Passou a tarde de sábado, sentado na mesma posição, tentando encontrar alguma justificativa razoável para reverter aquela situação, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Preferiu imaginar que tudo não passara de um mal entendido, que tudo iria se resolver e voltaria a ser como antes... Afinal, não se sentia realmente preparado a encarar a realidade. Não naquele momento.

-)(-

Perto de seu consultório havia muitas pensões baratas e em uma que lhe pareceu mais asseada, acomodou-se. Não conseguiria ficar parado o dia inteiro, pensando no que havia feito. Era ciente de que enlouqueceria. Pegou um casaco gris e saiu a caminhar.

Era certo que sentia grande fascínio pela cidade de São Paulo. Sua terra, seu berço, sua vida. Não sabia identificar se era sua grandeza, praticidade, agilidade ou diversidade que mais o encantava, mas tinha para si que em nenhum outro lugar teria mais oportunidades de ser, como tinha ali. Sentia que tinha tudo, sentia-se em casa.

As ruas do Centro velho eram mais tranquilas e silenciosas nos finais de semana. Observou os desbotados prédios, como se fossem grandes palácios... Os papéis de mais variadas propagandas dançando pelo chão sujo como se fossem folhas caídas das grandes árvores de concreto, que ao invés de frutos dava a luz, que faziam das noites paulistanas mais nostálgicas e especiais. Caminhava por sua linda floresta cinza e melancólica como se fosse o único que tivesse em sua vida. Pelo menos era o único que sentia possuir agora.

Sentou-se nas escadarias da Sé, junto com os mendigos e turistas, tentando sentir-se mais vivo que nunca, convencer-se de que tomara a decisão certa... Porém, as singelas e delicadas lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto eram também convincentes...

_Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo comentários e críticas!_

Bjs Doces

Shaka Psico


	3. Carinho e Apoio

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Bem galera linda, aqui vai o segundo! Como disse anteriormente, os capitulos serão curtos para que eu possa atualizar sempre! Consegui em uma semana! ;) Pretendo manter esse ritmo! Gente, essa estória está apenas começando, no início pode parecer um pouco maçante, mas ela terá muitas emoções fortes e momentos de tirar o fôlego! E sim, muito drama... Mas terão momentos mais leves também!  
Agradeço imensamente o carinho de todos que deixaram comentários, favoritaram, seguiram...  
Continuem comigo, dando seus feedbacks nessa jornada de amor!  
Espero realmente que apreciem! Divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 2 – Carinho e Apoio**

-)(-

Não conseguia manter a atenção necessária ao volante. O único que queria era chegar mais rápido à casa de seu sobrinho. Aquela voz trêmula lhe dizendo ao telefone "Tio, ele me deixou, simplesmente fez sua mala e se foi...". Estava preocupado.

Seus anos a mais de experiência lhe diziam que Mu não estava nada bem. Conhecia suas reações melhor que ninguém e estranhara a atitude de Shaka, nunca imaginou que viveria para ver essa cena. Eles pareciam estar tão bem...

– Shion, olha o farol! – Quase havia ultrapassado o semáforo em vermelho e fora alertado pelo companheiro da toda a vida. – Tem certeza que não quer que eu dirija?

– Com a sua rapidez no volante Dohko, a gente chega lá amanhã. O menino não está bem, tenho medo que ele faça alguma besteira. – Paciência não era seu forte, ainda mais em um momento daquele. Porém sabia que seu chinês poderia suportar.

– Ele não é mais um menino! Tem mais de 30! E ele não é insensato, sei que ele não faria nenhuma besteira. Nós o criamos lembra-se?

– Você tem razão, temos que confiar no trabalho que fizemos. – Diminuiu a velocidade, recordando-se por um momento daquele fatídico dia da morte da família de seu irmão.

O único sobrevivente foi aquele menino tímido de grandes e opacos olhos verdes, que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo além de um tio gay, que vivia distante, que não sabia como encaixar uma criança na sua vida. Não podia abandoná-lo, larga-lo em algum orfanato. Por mais que fosse distante da família, que não aceitara sua opção sexual, aquele menino era o último vínculo com sua origem.

Mais feliz Dohko não poderia ter ficado, afinal teriam uma criança alegrando seu lar. Haviam discutido sobre adoção algumas vezes, mas nada que desse muitos frutos. Aquela criança era o que faltava para serem uma família de verdade, e dedicaram-se totalmente à sua criação. O chinês o amara com se fosse um verdadeiro filho, e Shion se apegara ao garoto de uma maneira inesperada.

– Isso Shion, é assim que deve pensar! – Viu o abatimento nos olhos do outro. Sabia o quanto tudo aquilo ainda o machucava, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Respeitava o temperamento duro e difícil dele, apenas lançando lhe um olhar carinhoso, sem nada dizer.

– Eu não entendo, porque será que ele fez isso? Foi embora desse jeito... Será que ele tem outro?

– Chegamos, pare de especular e se acalme. – Estacionaram o carro e adentraram o prédio rapidamente, tocando a campainha.

– Oi tio, entra! – Seu olhar era abatido, seu rosto pálido, sua aparência era aterradora. Assentiu para que os dois homens entrassem. O apartamento estava da mesma maneira que há dois dias. O prato com restos de pão permanecia na mesinha de centro. Sentara-se ao sofá. – Oi Dohko tudo bem? Desculpa incomodá-los. Não precisavam ter vindo de tão longe. Está tudo bem! – Tentava disfarçar, pois via a preocupação estampada nos rostos à sua frente.

– Mu, você não está bem! E nessas horas é que se deve contar com a família.

– Você nunca me abandonou né tio? Sou muito grato por tudo o que vocês sempre fizeram por mim... Eu sei que sempre estarão do meu lado. – Seu olhar parecia novamente o daquele menino órfão de 8 primaveras. Shion sentiu um nó em sua garganta.

– Filho, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, seja como for! Agora me diz, o que aconteceu? – Não pode deixar de reparar que ele parecia sujo e não cheirava muito bem, provavelmente estava dias sem comer ou tomar banho. Viu o companheiro levantar-se do sofá e começar a recolher as coisas espalhadas, inclusive o prato que o loiro havia deixado.

– Essa foi a última refeição que ele fez em casa... – Lágrimas invadiram lhe o rosto de uma maneira inesperada. Aquele pranto dolorido que havia guardado até então estourando em intensidade. Chorava como um bebê. – Ele disse que tinha acabado, que era melhor a gente se separar e... E que ele iria embora. Fez uma mala e foi, sem nem se despedir... – As palavras saíam convulsas entre os soluços. Sentiu-se abraçado.

– Mu, vai ficar tudo bem. Vocês se desentenderam, mas não creio que durará muito. – Seu coração doía ao ouvi-lo, mas tinha que se manter forte para ajuda-lo.

– Sabe, acho que não vai ser assim. É verdade que já esfriamos há muito tempo, que a vida parecia vazia juntos... Mas foram tantos anos... – Secava as lágrimas com as costas da mão, tentando acalmar-se. – É difícil pensar em viver longe dele, é como se faltasse um pedaço de mim, um pedaço da minha vida... Como se tudo não passasse de tempo perdido...

– Não diga isso! Eu sei que você está nervoso agora, mas lembre-se que vocês foram muito felizes, e que valeu a pena sim! – Sua tentativa de ser tranquiliza-lo tinha seu efeito, mas no fundo sentia uma raiva mortal de Shaka.

– Seu tio tem razão Mu, as coisas são como tem que ser. Infelizmente a gente controla pouco de nossas vidas. – O chinês havia deixado o prato de Shaka na cozinha, eliminando os restos de alimento e o lavou. Aquele tipo de lembrança não era necessária naquele momento. Voltou até a sala, juntando-se à conversa.

– E o mundo dá tantas voltas, que nunca sabemos que surpresas nos aguardam pelo caminho.

– Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem vocês!

– Mu, a vida tem que continuar, e você é forte. Não há dor que o tempo não apague. – Suas palavras carregavam a sabedoria dos anos que marcavam seu rosto. Tinha medo de faltar a seu menino, que para ele nunca crescera em verdade. Nesse momento sentiu um leve ataque de tosse acomete-lo.

– Tio, o senhor tá bem? O que o senhor tem? – Seu olhar era ansioso, afinal, nunca o havia visto doente.

– Não é nada!

– Já faz algum tempo que ele tem esses ataques, o médico disse que era uma pré-pneumonia.

– Tem que se cuidar tio!

– Estou me cuidando Mu, você acha mesmo que ele me deixa relaxar no tratamento?

– Porque você não passa uns dias lá em casa? Terei que viajar a trabalho, assim você faz companhia ao seu tio, fica de olho nele e eu fico mais tranquilo! – A proposta era boa e vinha bem a calhar para todos. Sentiu seu parceiro o olhar agradecido por aquilo.

– O que o senhor acha tio?

– Ficaria muito feliz de viesse conosco!

– Ok, acho que vai ser bom mesmo! – levantou-se para ir ao quarto arrumar suas coisas. Seu tio se adiantou, e pediu que o mesmo parasse.

– Não tio, eu quero fazer isso sozinho! Eu quero entrar lá sozinho! – Essa tarefa não foi fácil. Lágrimas rolaram ao observar cada canto daquele lugar que guardava tantas lembranças, tantas emoções. Mas sabia que era importante encarar tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível, então deixou o pranto rolar enquanto pegou tudo o que precisava. Remexeu em tudo o necessário. Ao passar pela sala, viu o porta-retratos com a foto do casal, fitou-o com toda a força que tinha, e deitou-o virado para baixo na estante. Não queria mais ver nada daquilo, precisava seguir em frente de um jeito ou de outro.

Foram duas semanas repletas de conversas, nostalgia, risadas e confidências. Relembrou seus tempos de infância e adolescência e sentiu-se seguro, amparado. Havia decido voltar pra casa, continuar sua vida. Dohko já retornara de sua viagem e a saúde de seu tio estava estabilizada. Tinha que começar a colocar as coisas em ordem.

Apesar de ainda sentir falta do companheiro, já conseguira compreender a situação. Tinha acabado. Sua vida entrava em nova fase agora e muito havia refletido sobre isso. Precisava rever seus planos e traçar novas metas.

Seu tio o encorajara a correr atrás de seus sonhos, já há tanto esquecidos. Dizia o quanto ainda era jovem e poderia realizar o que quisesse. Afirmara o quanto acreditava em seu talento e em sua inteligência e que mais que nunca aquele era o momento crucial para expandir-se.

Não pôde deixar de pensar que ele havia sido um tanto exagerado, mas o amor que sentia dele, já era confortador e animador o suficiente. Percebera o quanto havia sido ingrato com seu tio, saindo de casa quase fugido aos 20 anos pra viver com o namorado. Ficara um tempo sem falar com ele, porque ele tentava dissuadi-lo que eles eram muito jovens para assumir algo tão sério, uma vida juntos.

Lembrava-se da maneira ríspida como o havia tratado quando decidiu cuidar da própria vida. Mais de um ano sem se falarem, até que com a imediação de Shaka e Dohko, voltaram a se entender. Hoje a maturidade lhe fazia entender os motivos do tio, a admira-lo cada vez mais e perceber que no fim, o companheiro se foi e o tio ficou... E sabia que sempre ficaria... Que ele sempre estaria a seu lado...

Havia lhe pedido perdão por tudo, mas sabia que o que ele realmente queria era que reagisse. Por ele faria isso.

Decidiu que a primeira coisa a fazer era colocar a casa de seu jeito e para tanto Shaka precisava buscar suas coisas. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor embalar tudo e só chama-lo a buscar. E foi que fez! Pegou algumas caixas de papelão na lavanderia e levou-as ao quarto, começando pelos livros...

_Espero que tenham gostado e chorado comigo aqui! hehehehehe  
Mil Bjs_


	4. Desafio

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Bom galera, já estamos no terceiro capítulo! Agora entrarão mais personagens, vai ganhar mais corpo! Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando! Espero retribuir o carinho que venho recebendo de vocês!  
Mil Bjs Doces! 3

Capítulo 3 - Desafio

-)(-

Aqueles dias não estavam sendo fáceis, sentira a solidão de uma maneira intensa e cruel. Não havia percebido o quanto havia se acostumado à presença de Mu, mesmo que esta tenha se tornado tão trivial.

As noites eram sempre mais terríveis, pois era o momento em que descobria que não tinha mais casa pra voltar, não tinha mais lar. E isso não evocava boas lembranças...

Tivera vontade de voltar, conversar com ele. A dor batia fundo e as lágrimas eram inevitáveis... Mas havia algo, um sentimento peculiar e inexplicável que não o deixava voltar atrás, que lhe dizia que seria melhor assim e que logo iria passar, porque tudo passa... E a racionalidade é o melhor conselheiro.

Era novamente sexta-feira, uma exata semana depois da separação, Shaka seguia sua rotina normalmente, atendendo seus pacientes e dando suas aulas. Amava o que fazia, mesmo sem o retorno material desejado e sonhado. Poder auxiliar alguém na caminhada da vida, era deveras gratificante, além de alimentar o ego.

Já fazia algumas semanas estava com um caso um pouco complicado, um jovem de temperamento difícil e palavras duras. Ia pelo pedido de seu irmão mais novo, que estava preocupado com seu desajuste cada vez mais constante. Era o último paciente da sexta-feira, o último da semana, e parecia ser o maior desafio em anos.

A secretária avisou a chegada do jovem e o terapeuta pediu para que ele entrasse. Sentou-se no sofá à sua frente, com o mesmo jeito rude de sempre.

- Olá Ikki, tudo bem? Como foi a semana? – perguntou interessado.

- Sim Shaka, tudo bem. A semana foi boa, sem muitas novidades. – Seu tom era indiferente como sempre. – Penso que já estou conseguindo lidar melhor com a morte dela... Senti diferença essa semana, acho que a terapia está dando efeito.

- Fico feliz em saber que se sente melhor Ikki.

- Mas mesmo assim eu sinto uma grande revolta com a vida, é como se não tivéssemos chance de ser feliz, como se nada valesse a pena. – Não pôde deixar de reparar que o psicólogo já não usava aliança na mão esquerda, talvez estivesse se divorciando. – Ah, a maioria das pessoas não conseguem ser felizes por algum motivo ou outro. Por exemplo, quando encontram alguém que amam, ou não são amados, ou a pessoa é infiel, ou ela morre. Pelo menos é o que eu vejo. – Discretamente estava levando essa conversa pra um rumo onde pudesse obter as informações que queria. Não podia negar que reparara na beleza do psicólogo e que esta lhe chamara atenção desde o primeiro momento.

Pensava que terapia fosse coisa pra louco ou gente sem o que fazer, mas tivera uma empatia tão instantânea com Shaka, que mudara seu conceito. Ele parecia uma pessoa tão interessante.

- E que você sente em relação à isso, Ikki?

- Ah, como eu disse, sinto uma revolta, pensando que o mundo é injusto, pelo menos comigo.

- E o que te faz crer que o mundo seja injusto com você? – Precisava tirar o maior número de informações possíveis, para saber por onde conduzi-lo, descobrir a raiz de seus transtornos, mas definitivamente não era um paciente fácil.

- Veja, perdi os pais ainda criança, eu e meu irmão fomos muito mal tratados naquele orfanato que te falei e agora que pensei que seria feliz, ela me deixou, morreu por culpa daquele asqueroso do pai dela... Ah Esmeralda...

- Apesar de já fazer quase um ano, vejo que a morte dela ainda é difícil pra você.

- É que sinto que não vou encontrar mais ninguém para dividir a vida comigo. Não sou igual a você. Uma pessoa como você não deve ter problemas com relacionamentos. – Sua expressão era diferente, menos intimidadora, mas foi desapercebida pelo terapeuta, que acabou se afetando um pouco com a frase do paciente.

- E porque uma pessoa como eu não teria problemas e uma como você sim? – Sim, sentiu que foi um leve flerte de seu paciente.

- Porque eu sou difícil, um pouco bruto, você não, é simpático, legal, tranquilo... Bem, eu reparei que você não está mais usando sua aliança e achei isso estranho. Está se separando?

- Estamos aqui para falar de você e não de mim. – A pergunta o incomodou, o que não passou despercebido ao moreno.

- Mas eu venho aqui, fico falando de mim e não posso saber nada de você? – A resposta firme e esquiva de seu terapeuta o irritou.

- O nosso foco aqui é você e as suas questões, minha vida pessoal não faz diferença. – Era o primeiro paciente a reparar nesse detalhe e lhe perguntar.

- É injusto, arbitrário. Eu não sei nada de você, quem é ou qualquer outra coisa, enquanto eu tenho que falar tudo! Aí você com essa conversinha de que é processo terapêutico e etc.

- Olha Ikki...

- Já acabou nosso tempo! Não quero mais ficar nessa babaquice. – Levantou-se e foi embora apressadamente, a passos duros e inconformados. Não acreditava em como aquele homem poderia ser tão frio e compreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

Não teve tempo algum para reagir, deixou-o ir, estava irado em demasia para tentar acalmá-lo. Isso não ocorria há alguns anos com nenhum paciente, e sabia que seria demasiadamente trabalhoso. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se no sofá por alguns minutos.

Ao passar pela recepção, a secretária informou que o último paciente havia pagado, mas não marcara a próxima sessão.

Aquela consulta o desestabilizara um pouco. Na Universidade dispensou os alunos mais cedo e dirigiu-se até um bar nas imediações.

Bebericando um whisky, fechou os olhos e viu a imagem de Mu, sorrindo para si. Esforçou-se para não lacrimejar em público. Porém em seguida sentiu um calor forte e viu a imagem de Ikki em sua mente. Um tremor percorreu lhe a espinha e sentiu que algo o estava fascinando demais naquele caso. Talvez o fato de ter sido tão invasivo. Admitia que sua separação talvez estivesse começando a afetar seu trabalho.

Já um pouco alterado, tomou uma decisão que provavelmente se arrependeria quando retornasse à sobriedade. Tirou o telefone do bolso e chamou um número que lhe trazia muitas lembranças... Eram dez e meia da noite...

- Olá, sou eu, Shaka. Desculpe ligar tarde, mas precisava de um horário com você...

-)(-

Aquela ligação tinha sido no mínimo surpreendente. Nunca imaginou que Shaka lhe procuraria de novo, e ainda por cima pra uma consulta... Alguns anos e acontecimentos os afastaram bastante... Mas não iria negar-lhe isso.

Viu-o entrar no consultório um tanto abatido, pálido. Indicou-lhe o assento e o fitou suavemente.

- Boa tarde Shaka, tudo bem? Confesso que sua ligação surpreendeu. Mas diga, o que precisa de mim? – Sua voz era serena, até mesmo amigável.

- Olá Kamus, faz realmente alguns anos, não é mesmo? Então, eu estou com um caso complicado e acho que você seria a pessoa mais indicada para me ajudar com o quebra cabeça.

- Claro. Então você tem um caso que está te desafiando Shaka? Por isso busca supervisão?

- Sim, exato. Mas antes me diga, e o Milo como está? Como vocês estão?

- Bem, viajando bastante a trabalho. Da mesma maneira de sempre, acho que vamos juntos até o fim. E o Mu? Faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Então Kamus, eu e o Mu não estamos mais juntos... Faz pouco mais de uma semana que saí de casa... Desgastou, até a última gota... – Aquilo era difícil, mas de alguma maneira, queria contar ao francês, principalmente pelo fato de ter convivido tanto com eles.

- Nossa Shaka, eu não imaginava. Vocês pareciam se entender tão bem. Como você está se sentindo com relação à isso?

- Eu não quero falar disso Kamus, não vim aqui pra isso. Só te contei porque achei que te devia uma explicação, afinal você viu tudo começar e...

- Tudo bem Shaka, então vamos ao que te interessa. – Pensar que ele seria simpático ou mesmo cordial era um pouco demais... Entendia que se Shaka estava ali, era porque não via outra solução.

- Bem, como tinha comentado, estou com um caso difícil... Ikki, um rapaz de 22 anos que perdeu os pais muito cedo e ficou com a responsabilidade de um irmão mais novo. Tinha uma noiva que amava muito e a mesma foi morta pelo próprio pai... Ele é muito agressivo e intolerante, na verdade nem sei como ele continua na terapia...

- Como se dão as sessões?

- Ele fala bastante, da sua revolta com a vida, mas sempre que proponho uma reflexão, ele esquiva e se irrita, na verdade ele parece querer o tempo todo que eu confirme que ele está certo.

- Shaka, todos pacientes fazem isso... Você saber melhor que eu... Não foi por isso que você me procurou...

- É que ele fez um comentário... Na verdade ele me manipulou e eu nem percebi... Ele começou dizendo que diferente dele, eu não deveria ter problemas de relacionamento, porque eu tinha muitas qualidades e... – Sua voz era um tanto vacilante, tímida. De alguma maneira aquilo o incomodava.

- Continue Shaka. – Percebeu que ele resistia um pouco em falar, algo não estava muito coordenado naquele episódio.

- Ele reparou que eu não estava usando a aliança... Foi o único paciente que percebeu e tentou saber da minha vida.

- E como você conduziu essa reação dele?

- Bem, eu disse que o foco era ele e que minha vida pessoal não fazia diferença... Ele se irritou, me acusou de construir a relação unilateral e disse que era injusto. Foi embora.

- Essa é sua interpretação Shaka, quais palavras ele usou? – Era visível que Shaka ficara desestabilizado com esse paciente, com essa situação. Ikki havia encontrado um ponto fraco em seu terapeuta e o usou para tentar conseguir o que queria... O problema seria entender o que esse paciente realmente queria do terapeuta...

- Ele disse que era injusto, arbitrário, que ele tinha que falar tudo e eu não falava nada de mim.

- Shaka, o que você sentiu com essa atitude dele? O que você acha que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Eu não sei, ele me pareceu querer algo... Mas não sei bem dizer o que é... Por isso vim aqui.

- Shaka, o que você sente por ele?

-O que você está querendo dizer? Kamus, você não está querendo insinuar que... – Não gostou da sugestão indireta proposta pelo francês, pensara se procura-lo tinha sido realmente uma boa idéia.

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta! É você que está interpretando Shaka!

- Olha Kamus, acho que foi um erro! Tudo isso foi um erro, ele só me pegou numa fase ruim, um pouco abalado pela separação. Vir aqui foi um erro! – Imaginou que talvez ele ainda guardasse algum rancor e por isso dizia aquelas bobagens. Levantou-se, caminhando até a porta.

- Shaka, volte na próxima segunda. Eu vou deixar o horário reservado para você! – Aquela atitude não lhe surpreendeu tanto assim, era até mesmo esperada.

Após vê-lo bater a porta, pôs-se a pensar... Entendia a atitude do paciente e onde ele queria chegar, mas não entendia a resposta confusa e afetada de Shaka para aquela situação. Somente seus problemas conjugais não respondiam. Ele parecia fraco, impotente e curioso frente às atitudes daquele paciente. Havia algo mais que precisaria descobrir, para poder ajuda-lo.

Esperaria sua volta...

_Espero que estejam curtindo! Comentem e façam uma autora feliz!_


End file.
